


Stay With Me?

by HansonPhreek



Series: Years [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DH compliant, Gen, Next Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-05
Updated: 2008-03-05
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus learns that Scorpius is afraid of thunderstorms</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** DH compliant  
>  **Author’s Notes:** Please comment!  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

Outside the windows of the Gryffindor dorms thunder clashed, lightning flashed, and rain poured from the sky. Inside the first year boy’s dorm four identical four-poster beds lined the room, all with curtain drawn. Three distinct snores could be heard, and from one bed came a whimper.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was afraid of thunderstorms. It was the rain. It wasn’t the lightning. It was the thunder. He hated thunder.

There was another loud clash and Scorpius flinched. He whimpered again and held tighter to the pillow he was gripping. The blonde buried his face in his pillow as tears formed in his eyes. Back home, he would have already gone running to his parent’s room. They would sit up with him until the storm passed.

But Scorpius wasn’t at home. He was at Hogwarts. He shouldn’t be afraid of thunderstorms anymore. He heard the rustling of curtains and felt his bed dip. Another clash of thunder had Scorpius choking back a sob. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and looked up, tears still in his eyes.

Albus Severus Potter smiled softly at his best friend and pulled him into a hug. “It’s almost over,” he murmured gently into Scorpius’s hair.

“How do you know?” the blonde whispered, fear evident in his voice.

Albus pulled away from the other Gryffindor and smiled again, “I just do.”

Scorpius sniffled. He was glad Albus was awake, though he wouldn’t admit that to anyone.

Albus got an idea. He held one finger up to indicate he’d be right back and moved off Scorpius’s bed. Scorpius heard the brunette rummaging through his trunk.

Albus returned a moment later with what appeared to be a metal stick. Scorpius furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Albus grinned and pushed a button on the side of the contraption. One end lit up.

“This, my friend, is a flashlight,” Albus announced. “It’s a muggle invention. It’s like a lumos, but it runs on batteries instead of magic.”

The brunette held the flashlight out and Scorpius took it. He looked it over and pressed the button a couple times. Albus knew Scorpius had trouble using magic when he was stressed, so he figured the flashlight would be perfect. Thunder clashed again, and the blonde Gryffindor quickly pointed the flashlight in the direction of the window.

Albus smiled again, “Better?”

Scorpius nodded. “Yeah,” he said softly.

“Good.” Albus moved to go back to his own bed, as there was another clash of thunder.

“Albus?”

The brunette paused and looked back, “Yeah?”

“Will you stay with me until it’s over?”

“Yeah.”


End file.
